Lost in Thought
by Zel99
Summary: Based after Zack is revealed as working for Gormogon. What did each team member think?
1. Chapter 1

**Camille:**

One of her own... A cold-blooded killer. She would never have guessed it, not in a million years.

Zack was so bright and he had such potential, of all her colleagues he would be the last one she'd suspect of murder... let alone cannibalism.

How could Zack have been so stupid? How could he work for such a vile creature? Did he really think he would get away with it?

A thousand more questions flooded Cam's already over-filled brain. She felt anger pulsing through her. Zack was sick, working for this guy, killing innocent people for him. Cam felt sick.

Brennan had said Zach's logic was that the logic Gormogon had supplied was 'irrefutable'

The theory was flawed beyond meaning, how could Zack have believed that? If Zack had thought this was a good enough explanation then he deserved to go to prison. Cam felt an overwhelming urge to punch someone, and found herself wishing she had gone with Booth to get Gormogon.

How could she ever forgive Zack? After what he's done… He knew how much they all valued catching the bad guy, sending him to prison, protecting the innocent. How could Zack simply disregard that? If he was capable of this he was not the naive young anthropologist she had grown to love. Zack had become like a younger brother, she had always felt slightly protective of him. Zack's family... Cam realised... They would have to be told. Guess whose job that is? Cam sighed.

Cam felt the sadness she had been battling envelop her, but she fought it, pushing it away. She would not allow herself to feel sorrow for this. Zack had become a twisted murderer. Did he enjoy killing those people? Cam shuddered and shoved the thought into the back of her mind. No she thought forcefully, he wasn't like that, the Zack she knew would never take pleasure in taking a life.

Then again, he wasn't the Zack she knew… She would never know him again. Cam knew that if Zack ever got out of prison he could not return to the Jeffersonian, they could never accept him there again. How could they trust him after what he did? Cam felt as though everything she had known at the Jeffersonian was falling apart… If Zack could be pulled into the world of murder, what chance did any of the others have?

That was what really frightened Cam, Zack had always been one of them who was one of the most impartial to death, Cam had always seen that as a sign of strength, but what if it was the opposite to death. Zack's ability to be impartial to death is what allowed him to kill another human being.

The strange thing was, Cam knew now, that none of the others would ever be at risk like Zack. The sense of betrayal she knew they each felt, was enough to ensure that no other team member would ever fall victim as Zack did.


	2. Chapter 2

Why?

It was the first question in his head. It was not a question from Doctor Lance Sweets, trained psychologist. It was a question from Sweets, friend of a guy in trouble.

Why? Would Zack ever enter into this?

How? Did he not pick up on the changes in Zack's behaviour?

Who? Was this twisted man who had pulled Zack in?

When? Had he pulled Zack in?

What? Had Zack done in aiding this monster?

These were his basic questions; he'd ask them with any client. He tried to push the 'friend' point of view out of his mind and allow the psychologist to take over.

Why should he treat Zack any differently? Sweets almost scoffed at this question. Because Zack was more than just a usual client.

But Sweets wanted to try and understand Zack's thinking. He knew no matter how much it hurt, he had to go over each of his own questions and try to find the answers. It was his job.

So…

_Why would Zack ever enter into this?_

This was the most difficult question. Zack would not have simply agreed to help him. But he didn't seem the type to give into blackmail either. So what had this guy told Zack? Had he used Zack's emotions involving his family? Sweets doubted this idea, Zack was too smart to allow that. Maybe Gormogon had threatened his friends at the Jeffersonian. Again this was unlikely, but a slightly higher possibility. If this guy was as smart as he seemed, he would know that he would need to outsmart Zack. He would need to use logical arguments to convince Zack to work for him. But how could Zack ever be convinced that taking a human life is ok? Sweets froze as he realised, if that man had provided Zack with an undeniable argument Zack would have been convinced. An overwhelming sense of pity for Zack gripped Sweets, Zack's own intelligence had betrayed him.

_How did not pick up on the changes in Zack's behaviour?_

Something like this, even if Zack thought he was hiding it, there would still be minute differences in Zack's behaviour, subconscious changes. As he thought back over Zack's last few months at the Jeffersonian, his behaviour had changed incredibly so. But they had all blamed on his experience in Iraq. Zack had become quieter, more serious about his work, now this alone may have just been him maturing, but combined with Zack jumping a little more easily, and his hesitancy to become involved in his surroundings... well the behaviour suggested a whole different meaning. Sweets, and all the others at the Jeffersonian had assumed this was related to Iraq. But Sweets could see now that it was not. He had been quieter, because he was thinking more often, about the implications of what he was doing, and whether or not it was right. He was more serious about his work, almost trying to make up for the murders he aided Gormogon in. He jumped a little more, knowing, that, somehow his master was always watching him, making sure he made no mistakes, gave nothing away. He hesitated about becoming involved with the others, because any closeness with them may affect him when it came time for him to leave the Jeffersonian to join Gormogon, because of course, the truth would eventually have come out anyway, and Zack would have been forced to either flee or be arrested.

_Who was this twisted man who had pulled Zack in?_

He would have a high IQ. He was an invisible man, he would have inherited some wealth, enough to own a property where he would commit his murders, or... feast on his victims. This location would be large but probably not well maintained, as his focus would be on his ritual life. He would be well dressed, he would not care about his personal appearance, but need to be well dressed to blend in with his surroundings and follow his targets. He would work in a white-collar job, most probably a career he saw as beneath himself. Judging by the amount of time he was an apprentice and how long he has been the master, he was probably in his mid to late forties. There were many other details about this man that came to mind, but at the moment Sweets had other more important questions to focus on.

_When had he pulled Zack in?_

By the change in Zack's behaviour, and the help that Gormogon needed, Gormogon would have 'recruited' Zack some time after his return from Iraq. He would have been most vulnerable then, and easy target to take advantage of. Zack must have been working for Gormogon for months. But if that was the case, why had he help so much on the case? He had played an essential role in solving this case. Had he wanted Gormogon caught? Or maybe he knew it would arouse suspicion if he did not fully participate in the case. Then again, maybe he wanted Gormogon caught, so he could escape his clutches. This was a difficult one to figure out, he would have to interview Zack to uncover more relating to that. Moving his thought's back to focus on his question, if Zack had made Gormogon teeth he had probably been working for Gormogon since around the time he returned from Iraq, probably between three to five months.

That left his final question... the most terrifying one.

_What had Zack done in aiding this monster?_

Sweets paused, under any other circumstances he would have said nothing. Denied his friend was capable of committing any kind of horror, but he had to do this. Sweets closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath.

Zack, he could be as detached as Brennan sometimes. He would definitely be capable of murdering another human being, if given any reason that seemed flawless and intelligent. He would be able to... prepare the bodies for Gormogon, most probably viewing it as just another task, not unlike the ones at the Jeffersonian. Sweets was avoiding answering the most terrifying question. Would Zack have ever been able to consume another human being? He was unsure, Gormogon hadn't progressed that far with Zack's 'training'. In Gormogon's eyes Zack had to earn that... honour. But Sweets did not doubt that when Zack would have been given the opportunity, he would have accepted if the he was presented suitable the circumstances.

Sweets sighed as he finished that thought. This was too painful, he just couldn't do it. Right now he just needed to be a friend of a guy who really needed some help. Sweets buried his face in his hands. In his job he'd dealt with all sorts of people. He'd watched people suffer horrible losses, felt their pain. But none of it compared to the wave of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He would have to be responsible for Zack's mental rehabilitation.

He didn't honestly didn't know why Zack the Forensic Anthropologist had done what he did. But he would do his best to understand and support Zack his _friend._

_

* * *

_

**Yeah so I really like writing from Sweets point of view, cause I think he would have been the most analytical of them all. Let me know what you think, and even your thoughts on how the others should be reacting.**

**I won't be updating unless I get some reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Angela didn't know what to think. Yes she loved Zack, he was smart and funny, even if he didn't mean to be. But he had killed another human being, and Angela didn't know if that was something she could ever forgive.

Angela felt sorry for Zack, he had let this guy pull him into his twisted psycho world. How did this happen? What had Zack done that had driven Gormogon to force upon him, this 'apprenticeship'? How had even found Zack, and convinced him to join?

This made no sense. Someone as strong and as smart as Zack… Gormogon and his master had selected troubled youth as their targets. Ones with troubled pasts and other issues. Easy targets to manipulate. Why did he pick Zack? Such a detour from his usual victim pool.

Angela sighed, it was bluntly obvious, Gormogon, of course, wanted someone inside the Jeffersonian. By Zack being revealed, the Jeffersonian team has been all but destroyed. That was Gormogon's goal all along, whether Zack stayed with him, or was revealed, the damage to the Jeffersonian team would be irreparable. Obviously Gormogon had expected to live through this, and thus no longer have to worry about the few people who could actually catch him.

Angela didn't really hate people, even the most horrible of murderers. Angela couldn't even hate Epps. He disgusted her yes, but there was always that slightest sense of pity, that he was just insane. But hatred, such a powerful emotion, had not taken hold of her ever when Epps had sent her that heart. It was just an emotion she didn't seem to have. But right now, Angela reckoned she had a pretty good idea of what hatred felt like. She could not bring herself to think or say that she hated Gormogon. But there was no doubt in her mind that this was the angriest and saddest she had ever been. Angela was not a violent person, as most people knew, and although right now, all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and wish everything away. She also found herself imaging what she would do to Gormogon if she ever met him. Angela knew she could never kill another human being (no matter how monstrous they were) she could imagine the deep sense of satisfaction if she could just point a gun at Gormogon.

Wow. Angela had never felt so viciously angry towards a single human being. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Brennan would need her more than ever for the next few weeks. What if Brennan couldn't handle this? What if she ran off to El Salvador or someplace again? What if she couldn't continue working at the Jeffersonian? Angela shuddered at the thought. This place would collapse. Booth, it would destroy him. He'd probably have to go with her, get himself assigned to work with her wherever she went. Hodgins would definitely quit. Angela herself wouldn't stay here without either of them and Cam wouldn't stay if the entire team quit.

Strangely, Angela knew she would probably be more focused on being there for Hodgins. Brennan would need her right now, but, she realised, Booth wouldn't leave her side until he was sure Brennan was okay. She smiled to herself, poor Brennan, so blind to Booth's obvious feelings. She wondered if this tragedy would bring them together, she'd seen the longing in Booth's eyes. It probably wouldn't make a difference but at least having Booth there for Brennan meant she could focus on Hodgins.

"Oh god…" Angela muttered as she realised just how much of a mess Hodgins would be.

Zack had plunged into this black twisted world, not realising he was dragging every one of his friends behind him. It would be their job to climb back out, supporting each all the way. They would need of them to work together to help pull Zack out, he had fallen deeper and into a much darker place then them. But Angela knew they would all do anything to get him out.

* * *

**_Yeah, so lemme know what you think._**

**_The more reviews the faster I'll update!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

How could this happen? Booth had never thought of himself as close to Zack, but he certainly thought he knew the kid pretty well. Apparently not.

How could Zack do this? Work for that monster? He'd seen the way the others had reacted every time a Gormogon victim had appeared, he had seen their disgust. How could Zack ever listen to that monster?

How could he believe it was okay to take a human life? Booth had taken many lives himself, but he had never been able to justify it to himself, even if they were a terrible person he still could never tell himself what he did was okay. So how did Zack justify it to himself?

He had seen the pain in Bones' and Zack's eyes as he had confessed. Booth had just wanted to fix it. He wished that he could just… just… He didn't know, he wanted to reverse what Zack had done, go back to the day Zack had made his decision, and talk him out of it. Maybe if he had been a bit nicer to Zack he wouldn't have joined ranks with Gormogon.

Booth wanted to fix it, he wanted it to be able to tell Bones it would be okay, for things to be the way they used to be, like when he used to convince Zack that by ignoring him, they were bonding. Which in time, it had become a form of bonding for them, it wasn't a powerful bond, but it was enough that he could call Zack his friend.

"He was just a kid…" Booth leant his forehead against the cool glass of Bones' office door. She was due back any minute.

He had felt more connected to Zack ever since he had gone to Iraq. Even though his return was swift, he had felt proud that Zack had made the decision to help his country. Is that where it had gone wrong? Had Iraq been too much for Zack? Perhaps it was, and so he let someone else control him…

Would this destroy the Jeffersonian team? He could see the grief destroying Bones, though she'd never admit it. She had watched Zack grow – they all had – but Bones especially. She had taught him, seen all his little improvements. None of them would suffer as she did. What if Bones couldn't handle it? What if she ran? Left the Jeffersonian? Booth knew he would follow her, with or without the permission of the FBI.

But the rest of the team… How could they handle another loss so soon after this? If Bones left… Well they were barely keeping it together as it was… If Bones ran, it would all be over.

Booth felt the hatred fill him. Who was this sicko? Did he enjoy destroying lives? Why did he have to pick Zack? Why couldn't he have tried Booth himself? He could have handled it, gone along with it until the opportune moment . Then he'd strike. But of course, Gormogon had picked the easiest, Zack. With all his logic and intelligence, had allowed some twisted psycho to fool him. How could that happen? What on earth could possibly convince Zack that helping a murderer was okay? He had heard Bones and Zack, discussing it, saying that the logic was… something. He hadn't really been listening, he had just wanted the name of the sick bastard who had done this.

Booth's fist clenched, he glanced in at Zack one last time – a nurse was helping him eat – before walking away. He couldn't stand being there any longer. It was just too painful. He struggled to see a way for them to recover from this. They had had enough problems when he had just gone away. Hodgins more than any of them, though he seemed to hide it a bit better. Booth paused as he realised, Bones would not be the one suffering the most. Hodgins – Zack had been his best friend. Booth sighed, he was slowly realising just how huge a part of his life this squint squad was. Zack had saved Bones' life (Hodgins' as well). It had been that moment where Booth had really become Zack's friend. He had thanked God for bringing him Zack, and the rest of the squints. But, after all this, could they even be his squint squad? He smiled slightly, Zack would always be one of his squints. Zack was one of the smartest people he knew, who cared if this freak had twisted Zack's life and turned him into a killer? Okay so he had to admit that it was terrible, but Zack was his squint, and he would always be. Deep down Booth knew he could never fully forgive Zack for what he had done, the way he had betrayed them all, but he would try, and he would do his best to help Zack in whatever way he could.


	5. Bones

This wasn't right. He was intelligent and logical, like her. Intelligent and logical people may become killers, but people like Zack, who deal in death every day, do not. Yes she herself had killed two people, but one was about to murder an innocent girl, and the other had shot her partner. She did not like having to kill those people (no matter how crazy or despicable they were) but it had been necessary, a matter of life or death.

But Zack, he had knowingly and willing taken another innocent life. Yes Gormogon had provided him with seemingly irrefutable logic, but surely Zack was logical enough to realise there was no truly flawless reasoning behind killing another human being.

Zack had been her assistant, she had watched him progress, he was perfect for the job. When he had left for Iraq, things had been difficult for her. But at least he had been doing good things. Now he was a cold blooded killer. What would she do? Zack would not be coming back this time.

How could she replace him? It was impossible, she had tried. Zack had been more than her assistant, he had been part of the family of people at the Jeffersonian. She had cared for Zack, not romantically of course, but more like he was a son to her. He hurt her more than she would ever admit. Zack had seemed too good to be true when she had hired him. She had picked him not because of his skills and prior knowledge, but because she had seen the incredible potential within him.

Where had she gone wrong in his training? When had doubt begun to fill his mind? It hurt her to know he had stood there, examining the bodies he had prepared for Gormogon. Examining the very man he had killed.

How could she continue working in this place? If one of their own could become this… Maybe she should just go away for a while. Perhaps back to El Salvador, where she was really needed. Brennan could compartmentalize, but not to this extent. Everything crossed over just like when Booth had 'died'. She had felt an uncontrollable amount of grief. She had kept herself together at work, but it had been much more difficult than the others had realised. She would have to be the same this time.

This was more painful then Booth and she understood why. When Booth had died, he had not betrayed her, in fact, he had taken a bullet for her. Something she knew she could never ever repay him for. But Zack, he had saved no lives. He did not do this to save anyone. He had allowed Gormogon to fool him with a flawed argument. Gormogon targeting Zack proved to all of them just how easy it was to be pulled into the dark a desperate world of murder.

Brennan both wanted to work harder to make up for her own error in hiring Zack – bringing him into this dangerous career – but another part of her just wanted to give up and, lie down and never move again. But she couldn't, she had to keep going, keep helping to put away the bad guys. To give the people murdered justice. Did she want Zack in jail? He had killed someone. Yet she just wanted him to come back to the Jeffersonian saying it was all a trap for Gormogon and that he wasn't really a killer. But Brennan was not that irrational, that wasn't going to happen. Zack had killed someone and he was going to jail for it, he had earned the sentence. But that didn't mean she had to like it. Why was it that when her father had killed someone to protect her she had taken a very long time to forgive him, but with Zack, she would forgive him as long as he realised he had done wrong, and showed remorse.

She felt concerned for the others, Hodgins was Zack's best friend after all, and Zack's family… She would tell Cam she would tell them. She knew Zack much better, perhaps she could help the family understand. She'd ask Booth to come, he was always better than her when it came to people.

The Jeffersonian would never be the same again, it was almost impossible to accept that should we never again ask the opinion of Doctor Zachary Uriah Addy, brilliant Forensic Anthropologist and wonderful friend.


End file.
